SSBB Noche de brujas
by Gabisse
Summary: Los chicos de Smash Bros entran en complicaciones cuando un lobo comienza a causar desastres en su hogar, en especial cuando habrá una fiesta de Noche de Brujas ¿Que harán los chicos con esta situación?


En la cocina se encontraban Zelda, Marth, Pit, Ephraim e Ike comiendo su desayuno en una mesa redonda, nadie comentaba nada ni hacia ruido, solo Ike y Ephraim conversaban temas sin importancia en voz baja.

- Oigan necesito que me ayuden-dijo Peach entrando con una bolsa con cosas, tirando la comida de todos.

-Peach, ¿¡Qué te sucede!?-Dijo Marth molesto.

- Lo siento, estoy muy apresurada, tengo que preparar la fiesta de muertos para esta noche, YO SOLA, ya que nadie se ofreció a ayudarme… –Dijo Peach molesta mirando a los chicos.

- Me encantaría Peach, pero recordé que tengo que salir por esa puerta e ignorarte –Djio Ike y lo hizo.

- Lo tuyo son las preparaciones… –Dijo Ephraim sonriendo - …Y lo nuestro llegar y comernos todo.

-Jaja que lindo Eph…-Dijo Peach sarcásticamente.

- Es mucho trabajo, no podrás hacerlo sola -dijo Zelda.

- ¿Me ayudaras? GRACIAS Ten esto–Peach le dio una bolsa de dulces gigante- ¿Y tú, Eph?

- Claro, realmente no tengo planes para hoy, pero te aviso que no puedo ir a la fiesta… lo siento.

- Me encantan las fiestas –Dijo Pit emocionado.

- Que bien ¿Quieres ayudarme?

- Si, ¿Qué debo hacer?

- Ve arriba al 3er piso y busca un closet en una sala de estar, sobre él hay una bolsa verde con cosas que puedo usar para decorar. Ve por ella, por favor, Y tú, Eph, ¿Puedes conseguir las bebidas?

- Claro, iré por ellas a la bodega- Dijo Epraim y seguido salió de la cocina.

-Gracias chicos encerio –Dijo Peach templada

- ¿Por qué no lo haces tú, Peach? -Pregunto Marth sin darse cuenta de que Samus entro directo al refrigerador.

- Porque yo debo arreglar mi vestido para esta noche ¡ES TAAAN LINDO!

- Clarooo, esa cosa horrenda, no entiendo porque el alboroto, el de Pit es más lindo –Dijo Marth.

- ¿Qué es esto que tienes en tu vestido? –Pregunto Marth tomando la parte trasera de la toga de Pit, la cual tenía una terminación de color violeta claro.

- Ah, Zelda lo hizo.

- Se lo regale en su cumpleaños, se le ve muy bien –Dijo Zelda sonriendo cálidamente.

- Aw ¡Qué lindo! –Dijo Peach cautivada por la vestimenta de Pit- Eres muy buena con las decoraciones, ella me ayudo a hacer el mío.

- Prácticamente hizo todo tu vestido –Dijo Zelda reprochando a Peach con la mirada y esta le devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Se te ve bien, pero no deberías dejar que te vistan las chicas demasiado, o cuando menos lo esperes Peach terminara vistiéndote de mujer… –Menciono Marth.

- No fue capricho, su vestido se rompió, cuando por poco cae de la ventana y Ike se podría decir que lo salvo, aunque no puedo evitar que Pit mostrara de mas… -Dijo Zelda (Eso lo agregare en otro cap. Tal vez._. he he como flashback supongo)

- Sí, eso fue vergonzoso… mejor me voy –Dijo Pit nervioso por lo mencionado por Zelda y salió de la cocina.

- ¡Zelda! Me ayudaras ¿sí o no? Solo lleva estos dulces a la sala

- Esta bien -dijo saliendo del comedor a la cocina.

- Hey Samus...

- No te ayudare en la fiesta.

- Ahh ¿POR QUE NADIE QUIERE AYUDARME? -Dijo Peach saliendo del comedor.

Zelda dejo la bolsa en la mesa de la cocina y entraron Roy y Marth.

- ...Enserio Marth, yo lo leí, Hallowhen es algo malo… -dijo Roy.

- Claro que no Roy... tú no sabes leer -contesto Marth.

- Pero la fiesta de Peach no es de hallowhen ¿no?-pregunto Zelda.

- No tengo idea, Zelda, Roy no me deja en paz -dijo Marth un tanto desesperado de la conversación de Roy.

- Si se le… ¡Uy! ¡Dulces!..-dijo Roy intentando agarrar pero Zelda le dio un manotazo en la mano- Auch ¿Por qué me pegaste?-dijo sobándose la mano.

- No puedes tomarlo, tienes que esperar hasta en la noche en la fiesta.

- aah, Claro la fiesta, en la noche...-dijo Marth.

- Leí que es cuando el poder maligno llega a su nivel máximo.

- Estas DEMENTE-dijo Marth saliendo de la habitación seguido de Roy – Y DEJA DE SEGUIRME.

Zelda salió del comedor hacia su habitación, pero no se fijo que alguien venia corriendo hacia ella y chocaron sus rostros.

- ¡auch! Oye fíjate por donde pasas –Dijo Zelda

- Lo siento no vi por donde caminaba...-dijo Link.

- Ah Link, no, lo siento, no te preocupes Link, yo tampoco…-Zelda se dio cuenta de que Link tenía una flor en su cabeza-… me fije.

Link quedo sin hacer nada más que ver a Zelda.

- Linda flor… -dijo Zelda soltando una risita.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? –Link miro hacia arriba y se dio cuenta de que Zelda tenía razón y rápidamente se la quito avergonzado.

- Se te ve muy bien jajaja ¿Por qué tenias esa flor en tu cabeza?

- Ah, eso, me cayó encima junto con otras cuantas, en el patio, no la había visto- Dijo Link y trato de cambiar de tema avergonzado- …¿Iras a lo de esta noche?

- Ah, sí claro ¿Y tú?

AAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar un grito desde otra habitación e inmediatamente fueron corriendo hacia el lugar de donde provino el sonido: La habitación de Peach, al llegar vieron a Snake, Fox y Peach.

- ¿QUE PASA AQUI? -Grito Zelda al llegar y ver a Peach sosteniendo un vestido desgarrado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FLASHBACK:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Peach corrió hacia su habitación para preparar el vestido que habia hecho para esa noche, pero al llegar vio al vestido desgarrado.

AAAAHHHHHHH!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FINFLASHBACK:FINXD:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- ¿¡Q-U-I-E-N F-U-E !?

-...-todos se quedaron callados por miedo.

- ¿QUIEN DEMONIOS GRITO?-Pregunto Marth alterado entrando con Roy, ambos llenos de piezas de un madera con pegamento.

- ¿Que les paso? -pregunto Snake.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FLASHBACK::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estaban Roy y Marth en el comedor armando una "bruja de madera" que Peach les pidió de hace una semana, pero aun no estaba terminada, y la recordaron de último momento.

- Solo pego esta pieza y estará lista -dijo Roy.

Roy acerco la pieza listo para pegarla, y en la otra mano tenia el pegamento (liquido por cierto), ambos acercaron sus caras esperando que su trabajo de dos semanas funcionara.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Del susto Roy apretó fuertemente el pegamento haciendo una especie de lluvia de pegamento que los lleno a ambos y Marth tiro del mantel tirándoles encima la "bruja de madera".

::::::::::::::::::FIN-FLASHBACK:::::::::::::::::::::::

- Bien eso lo explica...

Samus entro empapada de leche.

-Hablando de brujas… -Dijo Marth.

¿Qué te paso? -pregunto Snake a Samus quien estaba embarrada de leche.

Samus molesta le dio un golpe a Marth que hizo que se cayera al suelo y siguió hablando con Snake- Pues estaba en el comedor…

::::::::::::::::::FLASHBACK:::::::::::::::

Samus habia encontrado la leche en lo más alto del refrigerador, estaba ahí por que algunos niños eran intolerantes a la lactosa, y varias veces habían tomado y terminaban muy mal. Estaba detrás de ciertas cosas, así que Samus se estiro y con dos dedos comenzó a jalar la leche..

AHHHHHHHH!

Samus se distrajo y el cartón de leche le cayó encima.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::FIN-FLASHBACK:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- ¡ESO NO IMPORTA! ¿ALGUIEN DEJO ENTRAR A UN PERRO? ¿O QUE?-Grito Peach mientras que Mario entraba.

- ...o un lobo-dijo Fox con voz de misterio.

- ¡AHHH! -se escucho una voz femenina en la habitación.

-PEACH YA NO GRITES!-grito Marth furioso.

- ¡Pero estas vez no fui yo!

Todos voltearon y vieron a Roy encima de la mesa espantado.

- Lo siento...-dijo Roy bajando.

- ¿A qué te refieres con un lobo?-pregunto Mario algo asustado.

- Esta noche hay luna llena -dijo Fox y todos se asustaron.

-AHHH -grito nuevamente Roy con voz femenina y todos lo voltearon a ver nuevamente- Lo siento…

- Entonces ¿Esta en la casa?-pregunto Zelda con miedo.

-Me temo que si...-dijo Fox espantando a todos nuevamente.

- aaA...!-Roy intento gritar subiendo de tono cada vez pero Marth le tapo la boca desde atrás de el.

- Bien, explícanos más...-dijo Marth.

- No solo es un lobo.

- ¿Es un mamífero?...-pregunto Roy destapándose la boca de las manos de Marth.

- ¡AH! ¡QUE TE CALLES! -grito Fox furioso.

- Ay, perdón...-dijo Roy tapándose el mismo la boca con la mano de Marth.

- Es un hombre lobo.

- ¡AHHH!-se escucho nuevamente la voz femenina y todos voltearon a ver a Roy pero él tenia la boca tapada por Marth.

Todos miraron a Mario y estaba con las manos en la cara, con una expresión de terror.

- Lo siento...-dijo Mario.

- A ver, tranquilícense todos, ni siquiera tenemos por seguro que haya algún lobo, y mucho menos que es una especie de fenómeno lobo-humano, dejen de sacar conclusiones que…

Samus iba a continuar pero entro Pit completamente arañado del rostro, volando muy bajo en sus alas ya no tan abundantes de plumas, y su pequeña toga un tanto rasgada. Todos se quedaron atónitos, observando al lastimado chico, parecía un desastre, y más ver a alguien como Pit en ese estado y con esa cara.

-¿PIT? ¿ESTAS BIEN? –Pregunto Ike.

- Rayos Pit ¿QUE TE PASO? –Pregunto Link.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FLASHBACK::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pit había subido al 3er piso como Peach le dijo, y buscaba la sala de estar que Peach había mencionado, en un extremo diviso un closet alto y se acerco a el, como estaba muy alto hizo salir sus alas de la espalda, y voló a la altura del closet de manera que pudiera tomar la bolsa verde que Peach le dijo.

-Bolsa verde, ¿cierto?... –Pit comenzó a buscar y logro verla en la cima de una pequeña montaña de bolsas- Ah, ahí está –Dijo Pit sonriente y comenzó a estirarse para alcanzar la bolsa, pero de repente algo jalo su vestido y se colgó de él haciendo que cayera- AHH ¿! QUE RAYOS!? –Pit trato de voltear pero la bolsa la tenía en brazos y no podía ver qué pasaba.

Trataba de sostenerse en el aire mientras lo que sea que estuviera molestando jalaba de su vestido- ¡Auch! me mordió - Pit en su desesperación soltó una patada y la cosa retrocedió provocando que su toga se rasgara y que Pit se cayera al suelo. El ser estaba tan molesto que se abalanzo sobre Pit. Pero este voló, no sin recibir unos cuantos arañazos, la cosa se abalanzo para morderlo pero Pit interpuso la bolsa, lo cual hizo que el contenido cayera en el ser que lo atacaba, y que por lo tanto se fuera.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FINFLASHBACK::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- ¿Y trajiste la bolsa? –Pregunto Peach y todos la miraron con cierta molestia.

- ¿Vez? TE LO DIJE SAMUS, ESA COSA VENDRÁ Y NOS COMERA A TODOS Y CADA UNO DE NOSOTROS CON SUS DIENTES ENORMES Y GARRAS GIGANTES… -Exclamo Marth alarmado (NOS DESTRUIRAN A TODOS XD).

Samus le dio una cachetada para que reaccionara- Tranquilízate Marth, nadie va a comernos…

- Si, solamente tengan cuidado, estén muy atentos...-dijo Fox dando media vuelta y se volteo nuevamente con una máscara de lobo.

- ¡AHH! –Peach, Roy, y Pit gritaron.

- YA NO ME HAGAS NADA LOBITO PORFAVOR –Grito Pit tirándose al suelo, seguramente después de esa noche tendrá un trauma psicológico permanente.

- ja ja ja... Lo siento -dijo Fox riendo.

- ¡QUE ASCO! ¡ME HECHASTE BABA ROY! -grito Marth limpiándose la mano.

- No es un lobo, es Fox, deja de llorar… –Dijo Ike levantando a Pit de la toga un tanto rota.

- Fox es un lobo ¿No?–Dijo Mario.

-Prácticamente no necesitabas mascara para espantarnos…-Dijo Link tratando de contener la risa.

- Bueno ya basta, a nadie le importa –Dijo Marth – Entonces el lobo es Fox

-¿¡FUISTE TU!? –Grito Peach molesta quitándole la máscara y lanzándola lejos.

-NO NO, TE LO JURO PEACH

- Mira Peach, nadie está interesado en arruinar tus vestidos más de lo que de por sí ya están –Dijo Marth interponiéndose en el camino de Peach.

- Estas celoso de que mi tiara es más linda que la tuya…

- Tranquilícense, chicas… –Dijo Link en tono burlón mirando a Marth.

- Guarda silencio, Link –Contesto Marth molesto.

- A VER TODOS GUARDEN SILENCIO – Dijo Zelda- Tenemos problemas más graves que un vestido o tiaras.

- Zelda tiene razón, lo quieran o no, posiblemente hay un lobo feo y sucio rondando por ahí fuera, bueno, aparte de Fox y no nos vamos a quedar aquí a pelear por tonterías, primero que nada, hay que llevar a Pit a que se cure -Dijo Samus y Peach se llevo a Pit a la enfermería junto con otros que también habían contestado al llamado del grito de Peach, y escuchaban en el pasillo- Snake, tapa cualquier conducto donde el lobo pueda entrar, empieza con el de ventilación.

- Entendido –Dijo Snake y salió de la habitación.

-…Mario y Ike, tomen el refrigerador y desháganse de el.

- SAMUS ¿¡QUÉ TE OCURRE!? – Dijo Mario.

- Samus tiene razón, hay que ser precavidos, traeremos el refri de vuelta cuando todo esto pase –Dijo Fox.

-¿Qué? ¿Y LA COMIDA? –Dijo Ike exaltado.

- NO PODREMOS COMER SAMUS –Dijo Mario.

- No podrán comer cuando un lobo gigante olfatee la comida que está en ese refrigerador, entre por el primer agujero que encuentre y después olfatee sus horribles olores corporales que por alguna razón ya infestaron toda la habitación y los despedace despiadadamente en tres simples mordiscos. ¿COMPRENDEN?

Todos se quedaron perplejos por las razonables y horribles palabras de Samus. Ike y Mario asintieron con la cabeza asustados.

-Bien, entonces… ¡FUERA! –Grito y Ike y Mario salieron corriendo -Y por último, Roy ¿Puedes cerrar todas las ventanas?

Roy se levanto y se paro como soldado. - SI SEÑOR – Puso su mano en la frente.

-ja ja ja –Se rio Marth junto con Link, a lo que Samus le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Marth.

-Soy una chica, Roy – Dijo Samus molesta.

- Hipotéticamente hablando… -Interrumpió Link con una sonrisa burlona.

- Y tu iras a bloquear los alcantarillados –Le dijo después de darle un zape en la cabeza.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- HA HA –Se burlo Marth.

-Tú también Marth.

- HA –Dijo Link victorioso.

- ¿Y ustedes que harán?

- Investigar sobre el lobo.

-Yo también podría –Sugirió Link.

Zelda, Fox y Samus se miraron entre si y trataron de contener la risa.

-… No creo que sea necesario…-Dijo Fox.

- Lo tuyo son las espadas, Link –Dijo Samus sin delicadeces.

- ¿Y yo? –Dijo Marth,

- No –Dijo Samus sin emoción alguna y cruzada de brazos.

-¿Puedo quedarme?

- No.

- ¿Pero, porque?

- Porque eres un tonto molesto y terminaras queriendo que hagamos todo por ti.

- No es cierto.

- Así fue las últimas dos veces –Dijo Zelda molesta.

- ¿Puedo quedarme?

- NO

- Podría ayudar.

- ¡FUERA! –Grito Samus.

Link y Marth salieron corriendo asustados.

- No creo que todo eso sea útil –Dijo Fox.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –Dijo Samus.

- Es muy bueno, pero no es útil, ¿no lo entienden? El lobo ya está adentro.

- ¿!A que te refieres¡? –Dijo Zelda

-Vengan conmigo, se los mostrare, hay sobre eso en la biblioteca.

* * *

Marth y Link tuvieron que entrar en los cuartos subterráneas para poder ir a las alcantarillas, tenían algún tipo de parecido con el interior de un submarino, hacía calor y había ruido debido a tanques de gas y otras cosas.

- No puedo creer que me mandaran a la basura, ah, y también a limpiar las alcantarillas con ella –Dijo Marth refiriéndose a Link.

- Deja de quejarte, Marth –Dijo Link mientras sacaba un mapa de los subterráneos.

- Como sea, hace calor aquí, ¿Ya es esta la puerta al alcantarillado?

- No, aun tenemos que bajar más. Pero después de esta puerta solo bajamos unas escaleras y llegaremos, eso es todo.

- Ahhh. Aquí hace mucho calor, aparte hay mucho ruido.

- Cállate e ilumina el cerrojo para que pueda abrir la puerta –Dijo Link dándole una lámpara mediana.

Marth tomo la lámpara y la sostuvo cerca de la puerta mientras Link la observaba.

-Mierda

-… ¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Marth a Link.

- La puerta es más antigua que Ganondorf, tengo que ser muy precavido.

- Solo apresúrate.

- Eso tratare.

* * *

Mario e Ike estaban en la cocina desconectando el refrigerador.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Samus? –Dijo Mario.

- Si, aunque por parte suena lógico con todo eso del lobo, ¿Cómo vamos a tirar la comida de toda la semana? Ni siquiera es seguro que exista tal lobo, Pit siempre que se cae dice que lo ataco una especie de monstruo, así fue también el año pasado. –Djio Ike, pues el normalmente atendía los accidentes de Pit.

-¿Cómo vamos a deshacernos del refrigerador?–Pregunto Mario.

- Solo hay que cargarlo hasta afuera. Vamos ayúdame. Tengo que ir a ayudar a Pit.

- O sea que ¿Tu eres el que debe curarlo?

- Si, así que apurémonos.

- No, espera, ve a ayudar a Pit, dile a Ephraim que me ayude, es más importante Pit.

- ¿Enserio? Gracias –Dijo Ike templado y le dio una palmada en la espalda a Mario, y seguido salió de la habitación.

* * *

Samus, Zelda y Fox estaban en la biblioteca, sacando libros, cada quien buscando e investigando por su cuenta, y al final juntar todos los datos posibles. La biblioteca era un salón muy espacioso y alto, había estantes muy largos con muchos tipos de libros de todos los colores y tamaños en las paredes. Y en el piso también había estantes, pero más cortos, juntos con mesas largas y pequeñas de madera acomodadas entre las filas de estantes.

- ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba el libro? –Pregunto Samus.

- No tiene nombre, solo busquen un libro grande con cubierta café oscuro.

- ¿Ese que está ahí?- Dijo Zelda señalando la cima de los estantes.

- SI, es ese.

- ¿Pero cómo lo bajamos? Normalmente Pit es el que nos ayuda a tomar libros en estantes altos –Dijo Samus.

- Y no creo que esté en condiciones de volar– Menciono Fox.

- ¿No hay otra manera de que lo bajemos? –Pregunto Samus.

- Puedo ir por la escalera, no hay problema –Dijo Zelda y se acerco al estante.

- No, yo voy por ella, tu investiga, Zelda –Dijo Fox y salió de la Biblioteca.

- Está bien, yo iré a ver a Pit -Dijo Samus y salió de la Biblioteca.

Zelda fue a sentarse con los libros que ella ya había tomado, y comenzó a leerlos un poco, rápidamente pasaba al siguiente al darse cuenta de que en realidad no les serviría para nada.

- Hola Zelda

- Ah, Hola Roy ¿Qué haces?

- Vengo a cerrar las ventanas de aquí, hay muchas en todos lados…

- Esta bien… Oye Roy.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Dijo Roy mientras cerraba las ventanas.

- Tú cuando estabas con Marth, mencionaste que habías leído algo del poder maligno y esas cosas ¿cierto?

- Si, Marth enserio no me creía…

- ¿Sabes donde esta ese libro? Lo necesito.

- Claro, Ephraim siempre lo saca, pero lo dejo aquí ayer, así que lo hojee un poco y lo deje aquí –Dijo Roy acercándose a un estante pequeño y tomo un libro café oscuro- Toma, está muy divertido –Dijo mientras se lo daba a Zelda.

- ¡Gracias Roy!

- De nada, ahora tengo que irme. Suerte.

Roy salió de la habitación y Zelda se sentó rápidamente a leer el extraño libro que Roy le había dado. Tenía cobertura gruesa de algún extraño tipo de piel, hojas antiguas y letras pequeñas junto con imágenes grotescas. Zelda comenzó a hojear un poco, leía los títulos y veía de paso las imágenes que incluían. Una página estaba conformada por el título, seguido de una imagen que cubría casi toda la hoja y al final información, del otro lado más información. Se encontró con varios tipos de monstruos, brujas o espectros hasta que lo hayo…. Hombre lobo…

- "El hombre lobo es un hombre que ha sido hechizado o es mitad bestia –Zelda bajo mas para leer mas sobre la segunda opción- Si es el caso del segundo, se transforma cada que hay luna llena, pero si lo ha controlado no pasara, excepto en Hallowhen… - Zelda siguió leyendo la otra hoja.

* * *

-¿Ya acabaste? –Pregunto Marth molesto a Link quien todavía no habría la bendita puerta.

- No, debo abrirla sin que se rompa, así que deja de hacer ruido para que me concentre…

-SOLO ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA Y YA.

- NO LO HARE O SE ROMPERA MARTH.

- DAME ESO –Dijo Marth y trato de quitarle una ganzúa a Link.

- NO TÚ ERES MUY TONTO.

Comenzaron a forcejear y jalar la ganzúa gritándose hasta que por accidente le dieron al cerrojo con la ganzúa y este se rompió.

-Mira lo que hiciste, Link.

-Disculpa, yo no era el idiota que quería abrir la puerta a la fuerza.

-Como sea ¿Ahora qué haremos, genio?

-Creo que tratare de desmantelar la puerta, solo necesito las herramientas de Snake y…

Marth tomo la ganzúa y golpeo la oxidada puerta desesperadamente y esta se rompió en dos golpes.

-Bien… Como sea, sigamos –Dijo Link.

* * *

Zelda salió de la Biblioteca, ya había investigado lo suficiente, pero no encontró nada útil, aparte, llevaba mucho tiempo y Fox nunca volvió con la escalera, bajo a la cocina del segundo piso y se encontró a Ephraim y Mario con el estomago lleno y tirados en el suelo con comida alrededor.

-¿QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?

-¿Zelda?... –Pregunto Mario.

- No hay problema, igual nos desharíamos de la comida ¿No? –Dijo Ephraim sentado en el suelo

- Si, pero el problema es que cuando Samus los vea va a…

-¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAN HACIENDO? –Grito Samus mientras entraba a la cocina.

-AHH ES SAMUS –Grito Mario.

-Tranquilízate Samus, igual no la íbamos a ocupar… -Dijo Ephraim mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-Mira, pequeño loco con el cabello extraño, tengo que soportar idiotas como tú a diario, y aquí se hace lo que yo digo que se hace, o les doy una paliza que hará que no puedan comer por una semana sin una cuchara clavada de su brazo, y si tu y ese gordito no meten toda esta comida de vuelta y llevan este refrigerador al subterráneo antes de que oscurezca, lamentaras alguna vez haber decidido venir a vivir a este lugar, toda tu vida ¿ESTA CLARO?

Ephraim y Mario se levantaron y fueron donde el refrigerador para llevarlo afuera aterrorizados.

* * *

Link había dejado su vestimenta dentro porque no quería que se ensuciara, quedándose solo en unos shorts para trabajar.

- ¿Podrías bajar y ayudarme un poco? –pregunto Link molesto viendo como Marth estaba sentado en el concreto mientras Link cerraba el alcantarillado desde el agua sucia.

- Lo siento Link, pero, yo ya abrí la puerta ¿no?

- Yo podría haberla golpeado con la ganzúa también.

- Exacto, PODRIAS haberlo hecho en los 30 minutos en que te quedaste viendo el cerrojo sin hacer nada, pero no lo hiciste… Aparte, esta cosa huele horrible, apresúrate.

- Huele peor cuando estás en ella… –Dijo Link mirándolo irónicamente.

- Pues, lo siento Link… así es la vida…-Dijo Marth y se recostó en el concreto.

Link tomo un poco de lo que había en los alcantarillados y se lo lanzo a Marth.

- ¿¡QUE TE SUCEDE, IDIOTA!? –Marth se levanto histérico y Link solo reía a carcajadas –ME HAZ MANCHADO TODA LA ROPA, ESTA MANCHA NO SE VA A QUITAR EN MESES.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?

- Te diré que voy a hacer al respecto… –Marth comenzó a quitarse la ropa quedándose solo en short como Link (TARARARA XD EA SOLO) y se lanzo a Link para pelear con él en el agua sucia.

* * *

- ESTA MUY PESADO SAMUS –Gritaba Mario debajo del refrigerador.

- Si ¿Podemos descansar? –Pregunto Ephraim sudando igual que Mario.

- NO, dejen de hablar y muévanse.

- PERO YA ESTAMOS EN EL PRIMER PISO, SOLO NOS FALTA BAJAR AL SUBTERRANEO.

- YA NO SIENTO MIS PIERNAS –Dijo Mario casi llorando.

- SAMUS, ¿POR LO MENOS PODRÍAS BAJARTE DEL REFRIGERADOR?

- ¡NO! sigan a esa puerta, de ahí solo bajen las escaleras.

- No sé que pesa más, el refrigerador o Samus –Dijo Ephraim burlonamente

- ESTAS MUY GORDA SAMUS… -Dijo Mario muriendo de cansancio.

Samus les dio un golpe con un látigo que traía.

-Ambos gritaron un doloroso auch quejandose y siguieron su camino al subterráneo.

* * *

Cuando Link y Marth dejaron de pelear, o sea, cuando Marth casi se desmaya del olor de las alcantarillas, decidieron terminar el trabajo que iban a hacer, terminaron y salieron del agua, entraron de nuevo, tomaron sus ropas y comenzaron a subir de nuevo, no se la pusieron por que la ensuciarían.

- No puedo creer que entrara en la alcantarilla solo para pelear contigo –Dijo Marth.

- No puedo creer que casi te desmayaras al entrar en ella –Dijo Link riendo.

- Olía horrible y lo sabes, olía peor que los gases de Ike en la madrugada.

- Jajaja Lo sé, a veces me pregunto cómo podemos dormir…

De repente se escucho un ruido extraño.

- Espera… ¿Escuchaste eso? –Dijo Link.

- ¿Qué? Ay por favor no voy a caer…

- No, enserio, escucha.

Ambos se quedaron callados y de nuevo se escucho. De repente una parte del techo comenzó a bajar frente a ellos dos haciendo mucho ruido.

- ¿Qué cara…? –Grito Link pero no termino porque Marth lo jalo hacia atrás.

El techo no resistió y se rompió, dejando caer a Ephraim y Mario, junto con un refrigerador que les cayó encima, y seguido de él, Samus.

- ¿ESTAN BIEN? –Pregunto Marth acercándose con Link.

- Como nunca… en mi vida –Dijo Ephraim alzando el pulgar sarcásticamente.

- ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

- Traíamos el refrigerador a la bodega, pero estos tontos vinieron por el camino equivocado.

-Hubiera sido más fácil si no hubieras estado encima del refrigerador –Dijo Eph.

- ¿Qué les paso por la mente al traer un objeto tan pesado como Samus? –Dijo Link burlonamente y Samus le dio un zape con el dedo.

- ¿Y ustedes que hacían? –Pregunto Samus arqueando la ceja, viendo que Marth y Link estaban en paños menores solos en un subterráneo.

- Estábamos limpiando las alcantarillas.

-Olviden eso ¿Mario estas bien? –Dijo Marth sosteniendo su cabeza.

-… mamma mía.

- Está vivo –Dijo Marth y soltó su cabeza dejándola caer al suelo.

* * *

- ¿QUÉ LES PASO? –Gritaron Peach y Zelda al unisono al ver que Link y Marth cargaban a Eph raim y Samus a Mario saliendo del subterráneo.

- Les cayó encima un refrigerador.

- Ah… a mi también muchas veces –Dijo Snake

- Y Samus.

- OH POR DIOS, ¿ESTAN VIVOS? –Grito asustado acercándose y Samus le pellizco.

- ¿Y ustedes que hacían? –Pregunto Zelda arqueando la ceja al ver a Marth y Link en paños menores.

- Limpiábamos la alcantarilla –Dijo Marth.

-¿Y no podían haberlo hecho con ropa?

Roy bajo las escaleras – Parece que Marth y Link tuvieron un buen rato en los subterráneos –Dijo Snake riendo a carcajadas.

- Marth, ¿Por qué esta vez fuiste con Link… -Dijo Roy confundido pero Marth le tapo la boca.

- …a limpiar las alcantarillas? si lo sé luego vamos a limpiar las alcantarillas juntos… a Roy le gustan las alcantarillas –Dijo esto último a los demás seguido de una risita nerviosa y todos se les quedaron mirando confundidos.

- ¡CALLENSE! ¡Y RÁPIDO, LLEVEN A MARIO ARRIBA! –Grito Peach preocupada- …Ah y también a Ephraim.

* * *

Todos estaban en la enfermería, Ephraim y Mario estaban casi completamente enyesados en una cama. Peach estaba sentada junto a Mario, Zelda y Marth a los lados de Ephraim, Link sentado en la orilla de la cama de Mario, Y Samus recargada en la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Estarán bien? –Pregunto Zelda.

- Mario podrá caminar para esta noche, pero Ephraim quedo muy lastimado, aparte del daño en su columna, tiene marcas de golpe con un tipo de soga… -Dijo Snake terminando de vendar su brazo y todos voltearon a ver a Samus- De todos modos, estará bien en un par de meses.

- Pobre Eph –Dijo Marth.

- Bueno, yo me voy a dar un baño, las alcantarillas apestaban… -Dijo Link y se levanto de sus asiento listo para irse.

-Yo también, los veré en la noche –Dijo Marth.

- Esta bien, nosotras cuidaremos de ellos un rato, los veremos abajo, cuando ellos duerman –Dijo Zelda y Samus entro a la habitación y cerró la puerta cuando Snake, Link y Marth salieron.

Ephraim y Mario no tardaron mucho en dormir, ni Samus en hartarse de los piropos de Snake, así que apagaron las luces y los dejaron descansar, la primera en irse fue Samus seguida por Snake, Peach fue la última, pero Zelda la convenció de que lo mejor era dejarlos descansar.

- ¡Te veo abajo Zelda! –Dijo Peach emocionada y bajo las escaleras.

Zelda fue a su recamara a dejar el libro de la biblioteca, lo tenía en la enfermería para distraerse, pues era algo incomodo hasta para ella escuchar el acoso de Snake y los poemas de Peach. Y se encontró a Pit en el pasillo.

- ¿Pit? ¿Vas a la fiesta?

- Claro, yo ayude, aparte ya estoy bien, mira –Dijo Pit y se dio una vuelta volando muy bajo.

- Que bien, ¿Y Link?

- Ah, está arreglando su espada arriba –Dijo y siguió su camino.

Zelda dejo el libro en su habitación, subió las escaleras y encontró a Link en una sala de estar amplia moldeando su espada.

- Hola Link.

- ¿Eh? Hola Zelda –Dijo Link sorprendido, casi le da un infarto al escuchar que alguien entraba.

- ¿No iras abajo?

- No, tal vez en un rato, quiero adelantar mi espada.

-Pero es peligroso, aparte te esperamos allá abajo.

- Exacto, es peligroso, por eso quiero terminar mi espada, lo antes posible, por si ocurre algún percance.

- Bueno, está bien, pero no tienes que preocuparte tanto, si estamos todos podemos protegernos.

- ¿Enserio crees que Marth, Roy, Pit y Ike no correrán al ver el lobo?

- Cierto, bueno, espero que vayas, baja aunque sea un rato.

-Está bien –Dijo y volvió a su trabajo.

Zelda bajo las escaleras y encontró a Peach, Marth, Ike, Roy y Samus sentados en unos sillones, comiendo y conversando. Snake aun ayudaba a Peach con la fiesta y colgaba unas cuantas flores, era bastante extraño ver a alguien tan serio y maduro como Snake colgando florecitas en la pared. Bowser y Ganondorf estaban hablando de Mario y Link como de costumbre y de vez en cuando gritaban cosas a Snake, Pikachu jugaba con kyrby pensando que era una pelota y se asusto al ver que abría los ojos, tambien estaban Capitan Falcon y Luigi en las escaleras conversando con Mario, el cual estaba en una silla enyesado casi completamente.

- Lo siento Snake…–Dijo Zelda riendo un poco.

- No importa–Dijo Snake un tanto harto de los insultos de Bowser y Ganon.

- ¡Zelda! Ven aquí–Dijo Peach y Zelda obedeció.

Link bajo las escaleras y fue a donde ellos se encontraban.

-Gran disfraz Ganon, pareces un monstruo feo y despreciable –Dijo Link sonriendo burlonamente mientras pasaba junto a él.

- Ja ja Link, Tu sin disfraz asustas lo suficiente.

- Te comprendo, debe ser aterrador ver a alguien que te patea el trasero caminando por ahí…

- ¡Link! ¡Si viniste! –Dijo Zelda viendo como se sentaba junto a Marth.

- Si, quise descansar un poco-Dijo y Ike bajo las escaleras y camino hacia ellos - ¡Ike! ¡Gran disfraz, casi me matas del susto!

- ¿Disfraz?

-Bueno, como sea ¿a quien le toca girar la botella? –Dijo Marth.

En la mesa había una botella, con la cual la giraban y al que señalara la tapa era al que le preguntaba al que señalara el otro extremo de la botella.

- Dejen a Link- Dijo Peach, y el giro la botella la cual se detuvo en Samus.

- Samus, ¿es cierto que estas enamorada de Snake?

- Por supuesto que lo está-Dijo Snake y se sentándose junto a ella, rodeándola con el brazo.

- Claro que no –Dijo Samus mirando molesta a Snake.

- Eso dices siempre… pero sé que me deseas

- Mi turno –Dijo Samus molesta y tomo la botella, la giro y se detuvo en Marth.

- ¡Marth!, ¿Es cierto que tu y Roy son amantes secretos? –Pregunto y todos rieron por la broma de Samus

- NO –Dijo Marth con los brazos cruzados sin inmutarse.

- Ah claro, tu eres un mentiroso, no sabes jugar, mejor hay que preguntarle a Roy –Dijo Samus- Roy ¿Tú y Marth se han besado?

- Bueno, pues… -Dijo Roy.

De repente se fue la luz, se escucharon gritos y de mas en la oscuridad.

- ¿QUE PASO? –Grito Peach asustada.

- Oh no, VAMOS A MORIR –Grito Marth asustado.

- NO MARTH TRANQUILIZATE –Dijo Samus y le dio una cachetada para que reaccionara.

- Auch, yo no soy Marth –Dijo Ike.

- Ah, lo siento.

-No veo nada ¡ESTOY CIEGO! –Dijo Roy.

-No estás ciego, se fue la luz–Dijo Marth.

- Ah… ¡SE FUE LA LUZ!

- No se preocupen, voy por una linterna –Dijo Link y salió de ahí.

- ¡Auch! ¿Quién me toco el trasero? –Pregunto Samus molesta.

- Snake, aun podemos verte… -Dijo Peach.

- Ah… -Dijo Snake y Samus le dio un golpe, posiblemente lo dejo inconsciente.

-¿QUE ES ESA COSA HORRIBLE?-Grito Roy asustado- Ah, es Peach… NO ESPEREN ¿QUE ES ESA COSA?

Todos voltearon y vieron unos intensos rojos en la oscuridad saliendo de la habitación del subterraneo. Al lado contrario de las escaleras.

-¿E-es ese el lobo?-Pregunto alguien en un susurro pero nadie se atrevía a responder.

- ¿Están bien?-pregunto Link alumbrando con una linterna desde la parte alta de las escaleras, la luz alumbro a los ojos rojos lo cual dejo ver que era el lobo.

Todos comenzaron a gritar y corrieron hacia las escaleras, nadie podía ver nada así que Marth choco contra la pared, y otros cuantos se tropezaron, pero siguieron corriendo.

- ¡Zelda, ven aquí!-grito Ike desde una pequeña habitación oscura donde estaban Samus, Peach, Snake, Marth, Roy y Ike.

Zelda corrio hacia esa pequeña habitación y cerraron la puerta de inmediato.

- ¿Que fue eso?-pregunto Zelda jadeante.

- No lo sé -dijo Marth.

- Debió ser el lobo...-dijo Ike.

- ¿Dónde está Ephraim? –Pregunto Peach asustada.

- No lo sé ¿muerto? ¿raptado? ¿Se lo comió el lobo? ¿A QUIEN LE IMPORTA? -dijo Marth.

-Ese tipo nunca esta en este día, se lo ha perdido todos los años.

- Tranquilos, estamos a salvo aquí-dijo Samus.

PAZ! PAZ!

El lobo estaba golpeando y arañando la puerta, pronto podria derribarla con gran facilidad.

Snake se abrazo de Samus escondiendo su cara en sus pechos, pero esta le alejo la cara molesta, mientras que Roy y Marth se abrazaron, y ya que...Peach se abrazo de Ike.

- VAMOS A MORIR...-dijo Peach asustada.

* * *

En otra habitacion...

- Saldré con Link, no me siento seguro aquí… -Dijo Pit viendo al extraño equipo que tenía alrededor – Y Tranquilízate Mario… -dijo Pit mirando a Mario ir de un lado a otro.

- No puedo, Peach debe estar afuera, debo protegerla... –Dijo mientras Pit salió de la habitación.

- Con tu fuerza, Pit podría defenderla mejor -dijo Fox.

- PIT ES MUY FUERTE Y GRANDE -grito Mario.

- ¿Esa es tu excusa? -dijo el capitán Falcón mirando al pequeño y flacucho Pit saliendo de la habitación.

- Solo quiero salir de aquí -Dijo Mario.

- Claro, sal, no hay problema, digo, solo te comerá un lobo gigante…. ¡no seas tonto! -dijo Wario irónico.

- CALLATE, TU TAMBIEN ESTAS ASUSTADO -grito Luigi.

- TÚ CÁLLATE -grito Bowser.

-NO NO ME CALLO TU CALLATE

- CALLATE TÚ –dijo Mario a Bowser.

- ¡TODOS CALLENSE O ATRAIRAN AL LOBO! -grito Capitán Falcón- Ahora,¿ Alguien que vaya a ir a ver a Ephraim? está solo en la enfermería sin saber nada, y sin poder moverse.

Todos fingieron demencia volteando a otros lados o rascándose la cabeza- YO IRE- Dijo Sonic y salió corriendo rápidamente y no se fijo que paso por encima del pobre angelito que ya iba con Link el cual de por sí ya estaba muy lastimado.

* * *

El lobo dejo de arañar la puerta y al parecer se fue.

- ¿Se fue?-pregunto Roy.

- No Roy, sigue ahí -grito Peach sarcásticamente pero Roy se aferro aun mas de Marth gritando.

- Esperen, calmados, tengo un radio interlocutor o algo así -Dijo Ike.

- ¿Y? –Dijo Samus.

- Pit, tiene el otro, se lo di, por si surgía una emergencia como esta… le llamare y sabremos donde están los demás.

- ¿Y?-Insistió Samus.

- Solo déjame llamarle…

Ike presiono el botón del aparato y subió la antena, este se encendió junto con un pequeño botón rojo.

- ¿Pit, estas ahí?

- Si aquí estoy, ¡Hola chicos! ¿Están bien?

- Pit ¿Dónde estás?

-Estoy en el 3er piso, en la sala donde estaban las cosas que Peach me pidió que bajara.

- PIT ¿ESTAS LOCO? EL LOBO TE ATACO AHI, Y AUN SIGUES HERIDO, ¿COMO SE TE OCURRE SER TAL COSA?

- ¡No no no!, no te preocupes Ike, Link está conmigo.

- ¿Link? -Dijo Zelda en el interlocutor.

- No se preocupen, Pit estará bien –Se escucho la voz de Link tranquilo.

- Eso espero, Link –Dijo Ike amenazadoramente.

- No se preocupen no ha pasado nad…

- AHHHHH –Se escucho un grito agudo por el interlocutor.

- ¡PIT CUIDADO CON ESO!–Se escucho la voz de Link alertado.

- ¡TIENE A LINK!

- ¿QUE PASA? –Grito Samus por el interlocutor, pero solo se escucharon botas corriendo y el interlocutor cayendo al suelo y siendo aplastado por algo.

**En otra habitación...**

- ¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer?-pregunto Ness.

- Un lobo no pudo entrar aqui...-dijo Toon Link dudoso.

- Bueno, pues, a menos que alguien de aquí se transforme en lobo no creo que exista otra excusa... -dijo Ness.

Toon Link se sobresalto emocionado- En ese caso, necesito que me ayudes, yo sé que hacer, yo sé mucho sobre eso, ¡seremos cazadores de lobo! -grito Toon Link pensando que era un juego de niños.

* * *

- Deberíamos quedarnos aquí hasta que el lobo se vaya... -dijo Ike.

-No, Ike, pensábamos quedarnos unos cuantos meses, el clima es agradable… -Dijo Samus sarcásticamente.

- ¿Están locos? Link está en peligro ¿Y pretenden quedarse como unas gallinas? -dijo Zelda.

- ¡SI! -gritaron todos al unisono.

- No pienso ir afuera con ese lobo por Link... -dijo Marth.

- Si, aparte tal vez el lobo ya se lo comió ¿Que nos va a dar Link? ¿besos?-dijo Samus riendo.

- ¡YO SI VOY!-dijo Peach levantándose exaltada.

- Pit, aunque tenga sus alas lastimadas, no perdió demasiadas plumas como para dejar de volar, Link no tiene espada desde que Marth la puso en el horno…

- El se lo merecía… -Dijo Marth.

-… Y ¿No escucharon a Pit? EL LOBO TIENE A LINK

- Zelda tiene razón, yo cure a Pit, el único daño grave es el trauma psicológico que le dejo eso –Dijo Ike.

- Creí que todos éramos amigos... -dijo Zelda cruzada de brazos.

- Zelda, a todos nos agrada Link... PERO NO SALDREMOS A QUE NOS DEVORE UN LOBO -grito Ike.

- Lo se... a mi incluso me gusta, pero soy demasiado cobarde para ir allá afuera, ¿No escuchaste a Pit? Tal vez ya se lo comió... -dijo Peach sentada de nuevo.

- Yo voy a buscar a ambos… -dijo Zelda y salió de la habitación.

- ¡Zelda, espera!-dijo Marth intentando detenerla pero ella ya había salido.

* * *

Zelda recorría los pasillos con una gabardina negra con el gorro sin poner que fue a recoger a su habitación antes de ir a buscar a Link, esa noche hacia frió, y aparte llovía, Zelda lo usaba normalmente en ciertas circunstancias. Zelda recorrió los pasillos en busca de Pit y Link pero no los encontró en la habitación donde Pit había dicho.

Entro en una gran habitación con una enorme ventana, que dejaba entrar la luz de noche, y era tan extensa que dejaba ver el cielo entero nublado, lástima que estuviera nublado, porque no dejaba ver las estrellas, hasta que se percato que Link estaba del otro lado de la habitación haciendo su espada aun.

- ¿Link? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Termino mi espada.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde está Pit?

-Salió corriendo cuando el lobo fue a la otra habitación donde estábamos. Lo lleve con los otros, y regrese por mi espada –Dijo Link con un semblante frio.

-Link, El lobo podría venir en cualquier momento ¿Qué te sucede? -pregunto Zelda acercándose a él.

- Si, exacto, por eso debes irte -dijo Link sin voltearla a ver.

- No, no quiero, no me iré sin ti –Dijo Zelda cruzándose de brazos.

- Voy a estar bien, me se defender solo, Vete -dijo Link.

-¿Por qué eres así conmigo? Link, no me importa, no quiero dejarte solo… -Dijo Zelda.

Link suspiro molesto y comenzó a empujar a Zelda fuera de la habitación- Vete Zelda.

-NO LINK ¡ESPERA!-Zelda trato de detener a Link pero no pudo, hasta que tomo sus muñecas para evitar que la siguiera empujando, y volteo a verlo de frente- ¿Por qué no quieres que este contigo?

-… Porque no puedo protegerte -Dijo Link cambiando su semblante frio.

-¿A qué te refieres?

- Trato de hacer la espada para poder detener al lobo, pero aun no termino, no quiero que estés aquí en peligro… es mejor que vayas con los demás.

- No lo hare Link, déjame ayudarte -dijo Zelda colocando su mano delicadamente en la mejilla de Link.

La lluvia se detuvo y dejo de nuevo ver el hermoso cielo estrellado, Link olio el aroma de la mano de Zelda cerrando los ojos, y al abrirlos tenían un color rojizo intenso.

Zelda se exalto y comenzó a retroceder- ¿Link? –pregunto asustada pero no le respondió, Link comenzó a acercarse con una mirada amenazadora, Zelda trato de retroceder pero llego al límite de la habitación, y Link se acerco lentamente a ella, Zelda se quedo pálida sin moverse. Link se acerco y la olfateo, Zelda cerró los ojos asustada sin moverse. Y Link acerco su boca para lamer el cuello de Zelda, y esta solo se quedo asustada con los ojos cerrados.

- ¡YO TE AYUDARE LINK!-grito Toon Link lanzandose a los hombros de Link con un extraño objeto.

- ¡AH! ¡TOON LINK, BAJATE!-gritaba Link tratando de quitarse de encima a Toon Link.

Zelda se incorporo, Toon Link se bajo de los hombros de Link y Ness llego y lo cubrió con una manta.

- ¿¡QUE PASA AQUI!? -grito Ike llegando con todos los que se encontraban escondidos y encendió la luz, la cual ya había sido restaurada.

- Nada, solo que… ¡atrape al lobo! -dijo Toon Link señalando la manta.

- ¡MATENLO!-grito Marth siendo seguido por todos.

- NO ¡ES LINK!-grito Toon Link quitándole la manta a Link.

- Ah… ¿Podemos matarlo de todas formas? –Pregunto Marth.

- NO, MARTH, Esperen, si Link es el lobo ¿Por qué vimos a uno en la fiesta cuando se fue la luz?

Todos se quedaron atónitos y de repente comenzaron a entrar de nuevo los ojos rojos por la otra puerta al otro lado de la habitación.

-OH POR DIOS ¡ES EL LOBO!-Grito Roy y se lanzo a los brazos de Marth tipo Scooby-do.

- No, soy yo… -Dijo Fox quitándose el disfraz

- AH ES FOX –Roy se aferro mas a Marth y este lo soltó y lo dejo caer al suelo.

-Bueno entonces, ¿Por qué Link atacaría a Pit?- Dijo Ike, y Pit lo miro asustado.

- Por el pañuelo de Zelda –Dijo Samus.

- Zelda lo uso para hacer una terminación en el vestido de Pit –Dijo Peach emocionada de sentirse toda una detective.

- Toga… –Dijo Pit en su defensa.

- Pero, cuando Link y Pit estaban escondidos y los atacaron, ambos corrieron, Link grito "¡CUIDADO CON ESO!" y Pit dijo que el lobo tenía a Link…

- Sí, y lo tiene ¿Qué no ven que lo transformo en un lobo?

-Grite eso porque Pit me dio una patada en la cara…

- No, Pit, nadie lo transforma, ¡El es el lobo! Podrías haber dicho solo eso… –Dijo Marth cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Link es el lobo? –Dijo Peach asustada.

-…Y, Toon Link ¿Cómo es que lo detuviste si era un hombre lobo?-pregunto Samus.

- Con esto... -dijo Toon Link mostrando un extraño objeto en forma de trifuerza- Link me lo dio para cuando esto pasara, y que bueno que llegue a tiempo antes de que Link y Zelda...

- Creo deberías irte a dormir, Toon Link… -dijo Link tapándole la boca riendo nerviosamente.

- ¡Deja hablar al niño! -dijo Samus dándole un zape con el dedo a Link- ... ¿Qué hacían Link y Zelda?

- No lo sé, creo que Link se quería comer a Zelda, pobrecita, que bueno que la salve… -dijo Toon Link inocentemente.

- ¡NO ESO NO ES CIERTO! -dijo Link tapándole nuevamente la boca y sonriendo nerviosamente ruborizado.

- Link es un monstruo pervertido… caso cerrado –Dijo Samus y todos comenzaron a salir de la sala de estar decepcionados de que todo fuera así de simple, otros aliviados, algunos perturbados, Marth y Peach se pusieron algo celosos y se fueron.

-Pero aun hay cosas que no están claras… –Dijo Peach.

-CASO CERRADO –Repitió Samus saliendo, seguida de Peach.

- Me alegra que estés bien -dijo Zelda desde atrás de Link haciendo que este se sorprendiera.

- Ah, sí -dijo Link soltando una risita nerviosa.

- Buenas noches –Dijo Zelda y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después irse.

- ¿Que fue eso Link?-pregunto Toon Link detras de el.

-¿Eh? Nada, ¡ve a dormir! -dijo Link empujándolo fuera.

- Pero...

- ¡A DORMIR!

- Esta bien…

HOLA GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC.

Lo hice hace mucho en fotolog, hehehe pero estaba muy pervertido ._. asi que lo edite a mi gusto actual y agregue mas cosas, aparte no sabia escribir muy bien antes JAJA

Ah y se que no es noche de brujas, pero queria subirlo ya :D asi que lo leen también en Noviembre :) haha

Primero que nada, hahahaha esto esta un poco raro, pero trate de no poner mucho SHIP para que la mayoría pudiera disfrutar de el sin sentirse incomodo.

Aqui los shippers:

Zelda/Link

Pit/Ike

Peach/Mario

Roy/Marth

Snake/Samus

Link/Marth

(Y alguna otra cosa loca que puse) le habrán sacado el lado romántico a las cosas hhahahaha

No revelare mi fotolog por ahora, pero saludos si me reconocieron los amiguillos que subiamos fics de Zelda, Smash bros y otras cosas :)

-Vianey1299

-39Medalla

-Zelink y muchos numeros que no recuerdo

-AngelStarGirl

-Zeldathelegend01

-Anagamer19

-Zelinker_4ever

-Zelda_love_441

-Jlea2001

-**Zelda_love_44**

-**Bunny_serenity**

-**Zeldaylinklove**

-**Midna100**

-**Zelda_link_love**

Y tal vez algunos mas. GRACIAS CHICOS por leer mis fics, y por sus mensaje, pero ya no recuerdo ni el correo :(, tenia como 11, y ya no soy tan ocurrente, pero estaremos en contacto si se puede :), gracias por estar al pendiente, GRACIAS, LOS QUIERO CHICOS. SUERTE!

Bueno me esforze mucho y me gusto el resultado, espero que les guste, tengo mas caps pero no tengo planeado subirlos haha tal vez los edite y los suba pero noo se era muy rara en aquel entonces haha


End file.
